Estaba Prometido
by Takenomaru Hikari
Summary: Karin dan Kazune akan dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka, bagi Kazune itu bukanlah sebuah masalah karena ia mencintai Karin. tapi bagai mana dengan Karin yang malah sebaliknya membenci Kazune (Gak pandai bikin summary maaf kalau summary-nya jelek)
1. Chapter 1

_**Estaba Prometido**_

_Disclaimer : __**Kamichama Karin **__By : __**Koge-Donbo**_

_Genre : __**Romance**_

_Rate : __**T**_

_WARNING : __**GAJE, TIDAK BERUTU, JELEK, TIDAK JELAS, TYPO**_

* * *

"Kaa-san tidak setuju Karin-chan! Kaa-san lebih suka bila kamu menikah dengan orang yang sudah menjadi calon suamimu," ucap Suzuka sambil menunjuk foto yang terpasang didinding ruang tamu rumah itu.

"Tapi Kaa-san, aku benar-benar membenci pemuda itu!" bentak Karin kepada Kaa-sannya yang kini tersenyum, "Bukankah kalian ini sudah dijodohkan. Lagi pula rasa benci itu adalah awal dari rasa cinta," jelas Suzuka kepada putri tercintanya itu. "Tapi Kaa-san, perjodohan itu bisa dibatalkan! Dan rasa benci itu bukanlah awal dari rasa cinta!" bantah Karin, "Tapi Kujo-san setuju loh kalau kamu dan dia akan dijodohkan," perkataan Suzuka tadi sungguh membuat Karin terkejut, iris _Green emerland_ gadis itu membelalak, ia tak percaya bahwa orang yang ia benci justru menyetujui perjodohan tidak jelas seperti ini.

_***-*Estaba Prometido*-***_

'Hah, aku tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar kemarin, mana mungkin Kazune mau menikah denganku?'ucap Karin dalam hati, "Hanazono-san," panggil pemuda di belakangnya, "Haaa, eh? Ada apa kamu kemari Kujo-san?" tanya Karin dengan nada bicara yang cukup kasar, "Aaaa, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menyapamu saja," ucap Kazune sambil melangkah maju lalu segera duduk di samping Karin. "Eeii, apa yang kamu lakukan?"tanya Karin kepada Kazune yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya, "Tentu saja duduk," jawab Kazune, "Ah, aku pamit pulang dulu ya," izin Karin kepada Kazune, tapi saat Karin berdiri dan hampir melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba Kazune menggenggam salah satu pergelangan tangan Karin.

"Tetaplah disini,"pinta Kazune yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Karin,"Umm, tidak bisa, aku ada urusan. Sampai nanti Kujo-san," pamit Karin lalu menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman tangan Kazune, "Ya. Sampai nanti," llirih Kazune, lelaki itu kini tengah memandang punggung mungil gadis yang telah bertahun-tahun ia cintai, memandang kepergian gadis yang sangat membencinya, lelaki itu terkadang bingung mengapa gadis secantik Karin bisa membencinya tanpa sebuah alasan.

"Tunggu Hanazono-san! Aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar," ujar Kazune lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Karin yang kini tengah berdiri diam ditempat, "Ingin bicara soal apa hm?" tanya Karin kepada pria disampingnya, "Em, apa kamu menyetujui perjodohan ini?" tanya Kazune

"Sebenarnya. Hm bagai mana ya? Kita bisa lihat nanti. Oh iya Kujo-san kenapa anda menyetujui perjodohan yang tidak jelas seperti ini?" tanya Karin dengan raut wjah yang cukup sedih, "Ah, it-itu, rahasia!" jawab Kazune sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, "Hei kalau mamu mengajakku bicara, tatap wajahku dong! dasar tidak sopan?" ujar Karin lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kemudian Kazune menatap Karin sejenak lalu tersenyum tippis, 'Manis,' batin pemuda beriris _blue shapphire_ itu.

"Hahaha wajahmu jelek sekali kalau pipimu gembung seperti ini,"mencubit kedua pipi gadis didepannya adalah salah satu ide yang muncul di pikkirannya, dengan cepat pemuda ini mencubit kedua pipi sang gadis hingga membuat sang gadis meringis kesakitan.

"Aduh, bisa kamu lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku Kujo-san?"

"Hahaha tentu saja."

"Hm, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu Hanazono-san. Kengapa kamu begitu membenciku? Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu?" tanya Kazune dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terpana akan pesonanya.

"Ah a-anu it-itu, itu karena sejak kamu pindah ke Sakura Gaoka Hingh School, perinkat ku yang mula-mulanya peringkat satu jadi turun menjadi peringkat dua," jawab Karin gagap, wajahnya kini semakin merona merah. "Hm, jadi Cuma karena itu," kini wajah Kazune semakin mendekat, "Ku- Kujo-san apa yang kamu lakukan," tanya Karin kepada Kazune.

"Maukah kamu..."

"Ma-maaf Kujo-san, aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Karin lalu segera berjalan menjauhi Kazune, 'Jadi setelah empat tahun tidak bertemu dia masih benci padaku?'

Setelah Karin sampai dirumahnya, gadis itu langsung berbaring diatas ranjang empuknya. terfikir dibenaknya bahwa Kazune itu tampan, tapi karena rasa gengsinya itu ia menepis pikiran tentang Kazune tadi, lalu lantas beranjak mandi. Tapi saat Karin keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan mantel handuk, ia kemudian beranjak mencari bajunya tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ah kenapa bajuku hilang ya? Ikina-chan tolong carikan bajuku!" perintah Karin kepada maid pribadinya yang sibuk membawa koper-koper yang penuh dengan baju-baju Karin.

"Ini nona, bajunya ada didalam koper-koper anda, dan tolong jangan kembalikan baju anda kedalam lemari lagi," kata Ikina sopan kepada majikannya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu memasukkan semua bajuku kedalam koper ini?" tanya Karin kepada maid pribadinya.

"Saya disuruh oleh Kaa-san anda nona. Saya permisi dulu."

Setelah memkai baju, karin berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk makan malam. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumahnya, dengan segera ia membukakan pintu rumahnya dan betapa tarkejutnya Kari ketika melihat sosok yang hari ini berhasil membuat wajahnya merona merah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kujo Kazune. "Ke-kenapa kamu bisa disiniii?" taya Karin dengan suara yang keras, hal itu membuat Kazune menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kamu ingin membuatku tuli ya?" tanya Kazune kepada Karin yang kini wajahnya merona merah, "A-a tid-tidak," jawab Karin yang masih dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Kaa-sanmu Hanazono-san?" tanya Kazune kepada Karin yang kini terlihat sedikit panik.

"Aaaa, Kaa-san tidak ada dirumah, dia masih ada di kantor," bingung, ya kini Karin tengah bingung, bingung karena tiba-tiba Kazune ingin menemui Kaa-sannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kazune dan di balas anggukkan kepala daari Karin

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil kopermu! Kita harus cepat pergi sekarang!" ajak Kazune kepada gadis yang kini tengah terbengong-bengong dengan ucapan Kazune tadi.

"Ini kopernya nona,"

"Haaa, kamu ingin mengajakku kemana Kujo-san? Sampai membawa koper segala?" tanya Karin dengan raut wajah serius, melihat nonanya seperti itu, Ikina langsung minta ijin untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ini adalah perintah Kaa-sanmu, tadi beliau menelfoneku untuk mengajakmu tinggal dirumahku," jelas Kazune kepada Karin yang tengah menatap Kazune dengan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Jangan mengada-ngada! Mana mungkin Kaa-san menyu..."

"Aku tidak bohong, sekarang masuk kedalam mobil!" perintah Kazune membuat Karin menghela napas sejenak, lalu ia mulai mengangkat kopernya menuju bagasi mobil.

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang bawakan!" ujar Kazune lalu membawakan koper Karin menuju bagasi mobilnya.

_***-*Estaba Prometido*-***_

Didalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kazune, terlihat wajah Karin yang merona merah setiap ia mengingat bahwa ia dan Kazune hanya berdua didalam mobil. Entanh mengapa hal seperti itu bisa terjadi padanya, padahal ia sengat membenci pemuda disampingnya.

'_Apa mungkin perkataan Kaa-san benar ya,rasa benci adalah awal dari rasa cinta,_' batin Karin.

"Hei jangan melamun terus, kita sudah sampai," ucap Kazune membuat Karin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kini Karin dan Kazune telah tiba di kediaman keluarga Kujo, begitu kagetnya Karin ketika ia melihat Kaa-sannya tengah menunggunya di pintu utama mansion keluarga Kujo, dengan cepat Karin berlari menuju tempat Suzuka berdiri, dengan segera gadis cantik itu memeluk tubuh Suzuka.

"Kaa-san, mengapa Kaa-san melakukan ini kepadaku?" tanya Karin yang masih memeluk Suzuka

"Kaa-san hanya ingin bila Karin-chan mendapatkan suami yang pantas bagi Karin-chan," jawab Suzuka kepada putri kesayangannya itu.

"Kaa-san hanya ingin sesuatu yang terbaik untuk putri Kaa-san satu-satunya."

Kazune hanya bisa meliat adegan ibu dan anak yang di lakukan oleh Karin dan Suzuka, lelaki itu tersenyum tipis sesaat, ia mengingat beberapa kanangan yang ia lakukan dengan Kaa-sannya sebelum ajal sang Kaa-san datang. Mengenang saat-saat bersama Kaa-sannya dulu, dulu waktu ia berumur delapan tahun.

**TO BE CONTIUNED**

* * *

Hikari : Hallo minna-san! Hikari coba-coba bikin fanfic bergenre _romance_ lagi nih!

Karin : Dijamin ceritanya bakalan GAJE seperti semua fanfic yang dia buat!

Hikari : Yaa, maaf kalau fanficnya memang beneran gaje, tidak bermutu, jelek, dan abal ya minna-san. Soalnya saya masih baru sih.

Kazune : Tidak ada alasan! Pokoknya kamu tidak boleh bikin cerita gaje lagi!

Hikari : Iya-iya.

Jin : Eh chapter depan aku muncul loh.

All : Siapa yang peduli.

Jin : #pundung di pojok ruangan.

Michiru : Hei apakah kalian tidak kasihan padanya, diaka...

Rika : Sudahlah, lupakan saja idola gila itu.

Jin : #mengeluarkan aura penyesalan.

Kazusa : Wah rasanya disini ada aura yang tidak enak deh

All (kecuali Kazusa) : Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia #nunjuk Jin

Jin : Kalian kejam sekali pada ku hiks.

Kazune : Lihatlah wajahnya! Hahaha wajahnya jelek sekali

Jin : #pundung lagi

Hikari : Wah kenapa jadi ngawur gini ya?

Himeka : Entahlah

Kazusa : Sudahlah ayo cepat tutup chapter ini!

All : selamat menikmati ya minna-san! Oh iya jangan lupa ingatkan Hikari kalau fanfic ini pantas untuk di hapus!

* * *

_**REVIEW MINA-SAN!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Estaba Prometido**_

_**Disclaimer : **__Kamichama Karin __**By :**__ Koge-Donbo_

_**Genre :**__ Romance_

_**Rate : **__T _

_**WARNING : **__GAJE, Alur terlalu cepat, Jelek, Alur tidak jelas, Tidak bermutu_

"Nah Karin-chan, Kujo-san silahkan masuk. Aku akan pulang sekarang," pamit Suzuka kepada Kazune dan Karin, Suzuka kemudian beranjak pergi dari kediaman Kujo, "Tunggu! Jadi Kaa-san tidak akan menginap disini?" tanya Karin kepada Suzuka yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari tempat Karin berdiri. "Iya Karin-chan, Kaa-san tidak akan menginap disini," jawab Suzuka sambil memasuki mobilnya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Karin di kediaman Kujo.

'Ba-bagai mana ini?'

"Hei Hanazono-san, kamu melamun lagi," kata Kazune, tapi sama sekali tidak diubris sama sekali oleh Karin.

"Hanazono-san?" panggil Kazune, tapi lagi-lagi Karin sama sekali tak mengubris perkataan Kazune.

"Hanazono-san? Hanazono-san?" panggil Kazune sekali lagi, lalu menepuk pundak Karin pelan.

"Uwaaa! Si, siapa itu?" menengok kekanan dan kekiri tapi hasilnya nihil, gadis itu merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya lagi, dengan keringat dingin yang cukup banyak Karin menoleh kebelakang.

"Kyaaa! Hantu!" tariak Karin ketika melihat Kazune yang memakai topeng hantu yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

"Haa, begini saja takut, dasar," Kazune melangkah masuk mengikuti calon istrinya yang sudah masuk kedalam rumah.

"Dimana gadis penakut itu pergi?" Kazune mencari Karin keseluruh ruangan di rumahnya, tapi hasilnya nihil, hanya satu ruangan yang belum ia datangi, yaitu kamarnya.

"Hah, kamar ini pasti kamarku. Aku yakin itu,"ucap Karin lalu bembaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang berukuran _king size _itulalu terlelap tidur.

"Hanazono-san?" panggil Kazune kepada gadis yang sudah terlelap tidur.

"Hm, jadi dia sudah tidur, tidurnya lelap sekali," komentar Kazune. Kazune menatap wajah gadis yang kini tengah terlelap tidur diatas ranjang miliknya.

Dengan perlahan Kazune membawa tubuh Karin ala _Bridal style_ kekamar gadis cantik itu sendiri, dengan perlahan ia menidurkan Karin diatas ranjang yang empuk. Lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah gadis yang sudah bertahun tahun ia cintai, nafas hangat pemuda itu menyentuh permukaan kulit halus Karin dengan lembut, lelaki itu menatap Karin dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Setalah empat tahun ia berpisah dengan Karin, cintanya terhadap gadis ini tak pernah pudar sedikitpun, entah mengapa rasa cinta itu sekan tak bisa hilang dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

"Engh," kini Karin sudah membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampakkan iris _ Emerland _yang indah, betapa kagetnya gadis itu ketika melihat wajah Kazune begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Ku- Kujo-san, ka- kamu sedang apa?" tanya Karin gugup, sekarang gadis itu terlihat panik, sebuah senyum tipis terukir indah dibibir Kazune.

"tahukah kamu Karin bila aku sangat mencintaimu," wajah pemuda ini semakin dekat menuju telinganya, surai surai _blonde_ lelaki diatasnya jatuh disekitar wajah Karin yang kini merona merah, membuat Karin dapat mencium aroma _shampo mint_ yang Kazune kenakan.

"Ju- jujur saj- saja Kujo-san ak- aku tidak tahu," jawab Karin masih dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Belajarlah untuk mencintaiku Hanazono-san!" bisik Kazune pelan di telinga Karin, hal itu membuat wajah Karin semakin merona merah.

"Ba- baiklah," jawab Karin dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Arigatou. Dan Bolehkah aku..." Kazune menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Karin, lalu berpindah mendekat ke kening gadis dibawahnya.

"Menciummu?" lanjut Kazune sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Karin.

Diam, Karin hanya diam seribu bahasa, wajah cantik nan manis gadis itu menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang malu malu.

Karena merasa Karin sepertinya tidak keberatan jika ia menciumnya, maka Kazune mendekatkan bibirnya kekening Karin, lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut, setelah mencium kening Karin, Kazune beranjak pergi dari kamar Karin.

'Uh, ke, kenapa aku jadi begini? Rasanya sangat nyaman bila aku berada didekatnya. Eeh Karin apa yang kamu fikirkan? Kamu tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan Kujo-san!' batin Karin.

_***-*Estaba Prometido*-***_

Pagi ini Kazune berencana untuk mengajak Karin jalan jalan kesebuah taman di Tokyo, tapi sayangnya Karin terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat pagi ini, entah apa yang membuat Karin terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Hei Hanazono-san, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu lemas begini?" Kazune mendekat kearah Karin yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Aku... aku merasa bahwa diriku ini tidak berguna," ucap Karin dengan wajah yang lesu.

"Hm, kenapa kamu bisa merasa seperti itu?" tanya Kazune kepada karin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan matanya yang nampak sedih.

"Ku rasa aku tak pantas menjadi seorang istri dan ibu," jawab Karin lesu, sorot mata yang biasa terlihat cerah kini terlihat suram, tetes air matanya tak dapat di bendung lagi, air mata yang jernih itu jatuh membasahi kedua pipi indah Karin.

"He- hei jangan menagis, memangnya apa yang kurang darimu Karin?" tangan Kazune bergerak menghapus linangan air mata dari pipi Karin dengan lembut.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa memasak. Ka- kalau aku tidak bisa memasak na- nan..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu memasak!"

"Aaah, ini susah sekali!" teriak Karin ketika ia berusaha membalikkan telur gorengnya.

"Nah begini caranya," ujar Kazune lalu segera memegang pergelangan tangan Karin lalu membantu Karin untuk membalikkan telur gorengnya.

Para maid yang berada di mansion itu hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat tuannya dan calon majikannya terlihat mesra.

"Hore! Aku berhasil!" Kazune tersenyum tipis sejenak, melihat tingkah Karin yang terlihat begitu senang, itu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

"Sekarang kamu harus menggoreng ikan, _membuat sushi, spageti, mie ramen_, takoyaki, kue _mochi, dan kue danggo!_ "

"Baik! Aku siap untuk belajar memasak!"

Kini semua masakan buatan Karin telah tertata rapi dimeja makan, jantung Karin berdetak cepat ketika Kazune mulai mencicipi satu persatu makanan buatannya. Terlihat sebuah kerutan di dahi Kazune, entah apa komentar Kazune nanti.

"Ini tak bisa dipercaya, masakanmu sangat lezat! Aku tak percaya bila seorang pemula bisa memasak masakan selezat ini!" wajah cantik Karin kini merona merah, denyum manis terukir indah dibibir manis Karin.

"Kau hebat Karin! Aku bangga padamu!" ucap Kazune yang kini tengah merangkul Karin.

"Eh, kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?"

"Ya, lagi pula kamu sudah mau belajar mencintaiku bukan, kalau begitu sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan akan terlihat aneh jika kita memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga," senyum manis terukir indah di bibir manis Karin, gadis itu merasa bahagia sekarang, bahagia karena ia kini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Ya aku sangat setuju padamu. Lagi pula tidak ada salahnyakan jika aku berpacaran dengan calon suamiku sendiri,"

"Jadi kamu ini berpacaran denganku Karena aku ini adalah calon suamimu? Dan bukan karena rasa sayang dan cinta?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak Kazune-kun,"

_**~Estaba Prometido~**_

"Hei Karin ayo cepat kemari!" perintah Kazune kepada Karin yang masih merapikan rabutnya.

"Iya! Aku segera kesana!" ujar Karin lalu berlari menuju mobil Kazune, lalu memasukinya.

"Hei ikatan rambutmu kurang rapi. Sini biarkan aku merapikannya!" ujar Kazune lalu memperbaiki ikatan rambut Karin dengan hati hati.

"Hm, kucir kuda ya?"

Setelah selesai dengan rambut Karin, mobil Kazune langsung melaju dengan cukup kencang menuju taman kota yang terletak cukup jauh dari rumah Kazune. Tanpa disengaja sosok gadis berrambut hitam dengan matanya yang berwarna merah _Rubby_ sedang memperhatikan mobil mewah yang dikendarai oleh Kazune dan Karin, dengan hati yang senang gadis itu mengikuti mobil Kazune menggunakan mobilnya.

"Asik aku akan bertemu dengan Kujo-kun lagi! Dan kali ini takkan kubiarkan dia menolak cintaku lagi!" ucap gadis itu dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

Setelah sampai Kazune dan Karin langsung duduk di bangku taman yang teduh karena ada sebuah pohon berada disamping bangku taman mereka, betapa kagetnya gadis bermata _Rubby_ itu ketika melihat seorang gadis yang sebaya dengannya duduk disamping pemuda yang ia cintai.

"Tch, sial!"

"Selamat pagi Kujo-kun~" ucap seseorang dibelakang Kazune sembari memeluk leher Kazune mesra.

'Su- suara itu?!'

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Hikari : Hallo minna-san! Bertemu lagi dengan saya Takenomaru Hikari dalam fanfic _Estaba Prometido_ ini!

Kazune : Author kamu ini gila ya?

Hikari : Enak saja kamu bilang saya ini gila! Aku sembelih kamu nanti #mengeluarkan golok

Karin : Waaaa! Pembunuhan! Pembunuhan!

All (kecuali Karin) : #_Sweetdrop_

Michiru : Wah sekarang Karin yang jadi gila!

Hikari : lupakan saja kejadian tadi! Itu memalukan! -_-

Jin : Author kejam sekali kepadaku...

Hikari : Lho, aku punya salah apa sama kamu?

Jin : Kenapa di chapter ini aku tidak dapat peran, dialog dan tidak sempat muncul untuk merebut megami dari cowo cantik, hiks

Kazune : Berhenti memanggilku cowo cantik! Dasar idola rendahan! #mulai mukul Jin.

Jin : Woi kok pakai mukul segala! Dasar kutu buku! #bales mukul Kazune.

Kazune : #mukul Jin lagi.

Jin : #balas mukul Kazune lagi.

Hikari : Oi! Jangan berantem oi!

Karin : Tingkah kalian berdua sangat memalukan!

Hikari : Hoi ayo bacain reviewnya cepat! Cepat! CEPAT!

All (kecuali Hikari ) : Galak banget #dalam hati.

Himeka : Untuk _**Kuroro Mila-chan**_wah perasaan mintanya bukan lewat PM deh :D tapi melalui review :3

Hikari : Sudahlah Himeka biarkan saja, yang penting sudah dikabulkan hehehe.

Karin : Berikutnya untuk _**Meirin Hinamori 16**_, iya ini gak jadi dihapus kok :3 dan arigatou sudah bilang fic ini keren!

Hikari : Wah, arigatou ne sudah bilang fic ini keren!

Karin : Ini orang kok dari kemarin neplok terus ya?!

Hikari : #ditendang

Kazune : Hm, untuk _**Koiko Yurikawa**_, itu tulisannya rate :T bukan rate I ya! Coba lihat perbedaannya "_** T **_(T) dan_** I**_ (I)!

Rara : Yup benar sekali! Itu rate T ya bukan rate I :3

All : Lho kamu ini siapa?

Rara : Aku ini temannya Hikari.

All : Oh, jadi kamu ini temannya author gila itu ya.

Rara : Iya :3

Michiru : Berikutnya untuk _**Hiruka**__, _yah authornya jangan di bacok dong! Nanti kalau dia mati bagai mana? Nah sekarang sudah lanjut! Selamat menikmati!

Karin : Lebih baik jika author gila itu mati. #PLAKK!

Kazusa : Nah untuk _**dci, **_nah ini sudah di next! Silahkan membaca!

Jin : Untuk _**zeroarui 3 **_nah ini sudah di terusin kok

Rika : Untuk _**Kororo chan**_, iya ini sudah di lanjut kok. Jadi jangan menangis ya.

Kazune : wah seperti anak kecil saja.

Kirika : berikutnya untuk _**ichiro**_, bukankah di chapter pertama hal itu sudah di jelaskan. Dan Karin itu gak suka sama Jin OK?!

Jin : Woi tentu saja Karin itu menyukaiku!

Kazune : Enak saja mana mungkin Karin menyukaimu! Dia itu menyukaiku!

Jin : Aku!

Kazune : Tentu saja aku! dasar idola rendahan!

Karin : Sudahlah, lupakan saja mereka #nunjuk Kazune sama Jin yang lagi berantem. Nah untuk _**Viviana KazuRin**_, arigatou ne sudah bilang fic ini bagus dan tidak gaje, nah semoga anda menyukai fic ini!

Hikari : Padahal menurutku fic ini aneh.

All (kecuali Hikari ) : Lho cepat amat kembalinya.

Rara : Tentu saja cepat, diakan memakai pesawat jet buat kesini. #nunjuk pesawat jet

Kazune : Berikutnya untuk _**Guest**_, arigatou sudah bilang fic ini bagus, nah ini sudah next. selamat menikmati

Karin : Untuk _**haruno sakura**_, arigatou sudah review!

Hikari : Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang sudah membaca dan review ya!

All : Selamat menikmati minna-san! _Harap_ review selalu!

_**REVIEW PLEASE MINNA-SAN!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Kedatangan Saudara dan Sahabat

_**Estaba **__**Prometido**___

_**Disclaimer : **_

_**Kamichama Karin by : Koge-Donbo**_

_**Genre : Romance**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**WARNING! : ALUR TERLALU CEPAT, OOC, TYPO, TIDAK JELAS!**_

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," ajak Kazune kepada Karin yang masih diam menatap Rika yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti orang marah.

"Kenapa kalian mau pergi? Padahal sepertinya kalian baru saja sampai disini?" tanya gadis bernama Rika itu, "Aku ada urusan," jawab Kazune sambil menarik karin pergi manjauh dari Rika. Sementara itu gadis yang ditinggalkan itu hanya bisa menatap Kazune dan Karin sambil menyeringai kecil.

_***-*Estaba Prometido*-***_

"Berhenti menarik tanganku! Berhe..."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Perkataan Kazune tadi langsung membuat Karin bungkam, dilihatnya Kazune yang mulai menjauh darinya. Lelaki itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telfone, setelah selesai bercakap cakap melalui telfone Kazune segera menghampiri Karin dan langsung menariknya menuju mobil.

"Ada apa sih Kazune-_kun_? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menarikku masuk kedalam mobilmu?" tanya Karin kepada Kazune, "Kita kedatangan tamu," jawab Kazune tanpa menatap Karin.

"Tamu? Siapa?" tanya Karin kepada Kazune yang masih fokus kepada jalan.

"Kau akan tau nanti," jawabnya cuek, hal itu membuat Karin merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah laku pemuda yang berada tepat disampingnya.

*-* (-_ - '' )(") *-*

"Tadaima" ucap Kazune dan Karin bersamaan.

Satu...

Dua...

Tig...

"OKAERI NASAI KAZUNE-_KUN_!"

"Ni- Nishikiori!?"

"Selamat datang Kazune-_kun_! Siapa orang ini? Pacarmu? Istrimu?" tanya Michiru kepada pemuda yang baru saja ia peluk.

"Dia calon istriku," jawab Kazune singkat dan dibalas tatapan tak percaya dari Michiru.

"Akhirnya kau dewasa juga Kazune-_kun_. Aku terharu," ucap Michiru lalu kembali memeluk Kazune.

"Berhentilah memeluknya Micchi!" ucap seorang lelaki yang berumur sekitar 40 tahun, melihat sosok itu sontak Karin segera memberi salam padanya.

"Selamat siang paman," ucap Karin sambil membugkuk memberi hormat ditambah senyum ramahnya.

"Selamat siang juga Karin. Rupanya kalian sudah mulai akrab ya? Padahal sudah sekitar empat tahun kilan tidak bertemu," ucap Kazuto, mendengar itu sontak saja wajah Karin sedikit merona.

"Tidak kok paman, tadi kami hanya.. hanya, uh."

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak usah bohong padaku." ucap Kazuto seraya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Michiru merangkul Kazune lalu berbisik pelan. "Bagai mana? Apa kalian sudah melakukan 'itu' ?"

"Itu?" tanya Kazune heran, tiba tiba Michiru mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Maksudku _'kiss'_ masa kau tudak tau Kazune-_kun_?" jelas Michiru menggunakan volume suara yang cukup keras, sehingga seisi ruangan itu bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku tak perlu menjawabnya," ucap Kazune yang tengah melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Nah Micchi kau belum berkenalan dangan Karin kan? Ayo kenalan dulu," ucap Kazuto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Nishikiori Michiru, salam kenal ya. Oh ya kau boleh memanggilku Micchi! Oh ya aku punya hewan pel..." ucap Michiru ramah tapi ucapannya dipotong oleh ayahnya Kazune.

"Micchi, kurasa kau tak perlu menjelaskan kehidupan sehari harimu kan?" ucap Kazuto yang langsung membuat Michiru lemas.

"Baiklah.. nah ayo perkenalkan namamu lalu kita bersalaman," ucap Michiru ceria.

"Namaku Hanazono Karin, salam kenal juga," ucap Karin senang, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambut tangan Michiru, tapi...

"Kalian tidak boleh bersalaman," ucap seseorang dari lantai dua, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kazune.

"Oh ayolah Kazune-_kun_, kami hanya bersalaman, tidak lebih," bujuk Michiru.

"Tidak,"

"Ya sudah. Oh ya Karin kau belum berkenalan dengan adik adiknya Kazune-_kun_ kan? Ayo aku kenalkan!" ajak Michiru kepada Karin yang masih heran dengan sikap orang berrambut _caramel _ini.

*-* (~^.^)~ *-*

"Onii-_chan_! Coba lihat ini. Aku punya benda yang bagus lho," ucap Himeka kepada kakaknya yang tengah asyik menonton tv.

"Apa?" setelah menengok kearah Himeka, tiba-tiba wajah Kazune pucat seketika.

"Mu- mushi..."

"Wah belalangnya lucu sekali ya Himeka-_chan_, iya kan Kazune-_kun_?" ucap Karin sambil mendekatkan belalang ditangannya ke wajah Kazune.

Bruk

Dengan seketika Kazune pinsan disofa tempat ia duduk, dengan raut wajah yang heran Karin segera bertanya kepada Himeka.

"Himeka-_chan_ apa kau tau kenapa Kazune-_kun_ bisa pingsan? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Karin kepada Himeka.

" Onii-_chan_ tidak sakit, dia begitu Karena takut sama mushi, hihihi,"jelas Himeka kepada Karin, sementara Karin sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau seorang laki-laki bisa takut pada serangga.

"Aduh, gara-gara Hanazono-_san_ Kazune-_kun_ pingsan deh. Tanggung jawab dong," ucap Michiru disertai seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Ha? Tanggung jawab bagai mana?" tanya Karin yang tidak sadar kalau Michiru tengah berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Kasih nafas buatan dong," ucapan Michiru sungguh membuat wajah Karin merona merah.

"A- apa? Dia kan cuma pingsan gara-gara takut bukan gara-gara tenggelam," elak Karin dengan wajah yang merona,

"Ayo dicium dong!" mendorong tubuh Karin kesofa tempat Kazune pingsan, dalah suatu ide aneh di otak si caramel.

"Sudahlah Micchi! Dari tadi kau hanya bicara tentang cium cium saja!" tegur Kazusa.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti mengganggu Karin-chan, aku akan melemparmu dengan remot tv ini," ucap Kazusa yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan remot tv kearah kepala Michiru.

"Biklah! Sampai jumpa _minna_! Uwaa!" ucap Michiru yang sudah lari ketakutan.

"Arigatou ne Kazusa-chan,"

"sama-sama Karin-_chan_. Oh iya kalau mau membangunkan Kazune nii-_san_ dari pinsannya, kamu tinggal cipratkan sedikir air ke wajahnya saja kok. Jadi kamu tak perlu memberinya nafas buatan," terang Kazusa.

"Ah arigatou atas informasinya ya, Kazusa-_chan_."

"Ayo Kazusa-_chan_, Himeka-_chan_. Kita pindahkan Kazune-_kun_ kelantai!" ajak Karin kepada kedua adik Kazune.

"Baiklah, aku tau Karin-chan pasti punya rencana yang bagus!" ujar Himeka.

*-* (/0A0)/ *-*

BYUR!

"UWAA!" setelah terdengar teriakan dari bibir seorang Kujo Kazune, sebagian kecil ruang keluarga kediaman Kujo seketika tergenang air.

"Hore! Akhirnya Kazune nii-_chan_ bangun!" teriak Himeka heboh.

"Hah?"

"Tadi kau pingsan gara-gara seekor belalang. Sungguh lucu! Hahaha!" tawa Karin sungguh membuat Kazune malu, kini orang yang ia cintai sudah tau akan rahasia besarnya.

"He- hentikan! Itu tidak lucu!" ucap Kazune kesal, kesal karena ia ditertawai, juga kesal karena rahasianya diketahui orang,dan juga kesal karena bajunya basah.

"Sudah puas kalian menyiksaku?" tanya Kazune dengan nada bicara sinis.

"Belum. Nii-_chan_ harus mengepel ruangan ini," ucap Himeka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Apa?! Kan kailan yang berulah! Kenapa aku yang harus membersihkannya?!"

"Karena kau yang pingsan."

(Hikari : Sudahlah Kazune, turuti saja. :3 )

(Kazune : Cih! )

Sepertinya malam ini Kazune harus tidur larut malam untuk mengepel ruang keluarga dan mandi, sudah pingsan gara-gara serangga, disiram air, dirambah mengepel. Sungguh sial kau Kazune, malam malam begini ngepel.

*-* (T^T)/~ *-*

"Hatchi!"

"Uh, aku minta maaf Kazune-_kun_. Gara-gara semalam kau jadi sakit," ucap Karin menyesal.

"Ya. Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kazune lalu mengelus kepala Karin lembut sambil tersenyum, sementara Karin yang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kazune hanya tersenyum.

"Lagi pula kau tidak salah,"

"Ta- tapi Kazune-kun, yang memberi ide itu adalah aku," ucap Karin jujur.

"Hah? Dasar!"

Bletak

"Aw!" ringis Karin kesakitan karena ia baru saja dijitak oleh Kazune.

"Dasar perempuan," mendengar perkataan Kazune barusan tiba-tiba Karin memalingkan wajahnya. Ngambek.

"Chiye~ Hanazono-_san_ pagi-pagi begini sudah berduaan dengan Kazune-_kun_ nih," goda Michiru.

"Berduaan apanya?!" ucap Karin Keras

"Micchi!" teriak Kazusa dari kamarnya.

"iya iya, maaf ya kalau aku mengganggu kalian berdua," sesal Michiru.

"Iya tidak apa-apa kok Micchi," ucapan Karin sungguh membuat hati Michiru lega.

"Oh ya Hanazono-_san_, bagai mana semalam? Sudah belum?" tanya Michiru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

'Semalam apa yang terjadi ketika aku pingsan?' ucap Kazune dalam hati, jujur Karin tidak memberi tau apa-apa kepadanya soal semalam.

"MICCHI!"

"UWAA! A- AMPUN KAZUSA-_SAN_!"

Yah seperti inilah suasana rumah Kazune ketika dihuni oleh saudara dan sahabatnya, rumah ini selalu ramai jika ada Michiru dan Kazusa.

_**...TBC...**_

Hikari : Hai minna! Saya datang lagi nih di fic _**Estaba Prometido**_! Fanfic yang paling aneh dan gaje sedunia!

Kazune : Thor... chap ini kok rasanya aneh ya...

Hikari : Chap ini aneh karena...

Michiru : Chapter ini dibuat khusus untuk kepulanganku, Kazusa, dan Himeka!

Himeka : Asyik!

Hikari : tapi chapter depan sudah khusus untuk KazuRin lagi kok. :3

Kazusa : oh iya maaf kalau fic ini jelek, gaje, pendek, dan banyak _typo_-nya ya _minna_! Soalnya si author lagi nggak _mood _buat ngelanjutin fic ini...

Karin : Silahkan berikan kritik, saran, atau ejekan(?) ya terhadap chap ini!

All kecuali Karin : -_-

Karin : Hei dari pada bengong begitu mendingan sebutin nama-nama orang yang _review_. :3

Kazusa : Lho? Kok Cuma nama?

Karin : Si author lagi tidak _mood_.

Hikari : Baiklah, terima kasih untuk :

_**-Kuroro Mila-chan**_

_**-VicaVia-chan**_

_**-cie**_

_**-Guest**_

_**-Kororo chan**_

_**-Guest (lho kok Guest nya ada dua ya?)**_

_**-kazufika**_

_**-Wholla**_

_**-shadow**_

_**-venalimz**_

_**-Viniawi-chan**_

_**-ichiro**_

_**-Gakupo**_

_**-jeje**_

_**-Yumi Tiffani**_

_**-afrillia**_

_**-Yukina Yume**_

All : Terima kasih bagi orang yang sudah mau membaca, review, dan memberi saran ya!

**Sampai Jumpa~**


End file.
